


[EC] From Dawn to Dusk 晨昏线（5—6）完结

by MoJiacrystal



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoJiacrystal/pseuds/MoJiacrystal
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 7





	[EC] From Dawn to Dusk 晨昏线（5—6）完结

5.  
“Erik Lehnsherr，你最好他妈给我解释清楚到底发生了什么，”Emma暴躁地把一叠文件拍在Erik的办公桌上，“上帝啊你的下属快被你逼疯了！”  
Erik这两个月几乎是扎根在了天堂，没日没夜地处理事件，丧心病狂地给他手下的低位天使们分派工作，并且态度恶劣——有个叫作Kitty小天使直接被他训哭了，抽抽搭搭地跑来找Emma。  
“没什么——他们总得学会面对繁多的工作。”Erik头也不抬地说，声音里没有任何起伏。  
“你现在很不对劲——非常不对劲，”Emma把她的高跟鞋踩得笃笃响，“那个小甜心呢？你快有两个月没去找他了。”  
“Emma Forst！”Erik吼了一句，语调终于有了变化——虽然听上去十分恼怒，“他和我分手了。”他的声音轻了下去，到最后几乎变成了自言自语。  
“什么？”白皇后停了下来，不可置信地瞪着他：“你做了什么对不起他的事？”  
“什么也没有——就在末日之战结束那会儿他突然和我提了，”Erik盯着自己的手指，“我那天本来是想向他求婚的。”  
“哦，可怜的小东西，”Emma安慰地拍了拍他的肩，语气罕见地软了下来，“看来你难过了整整两个月——你还爱他吗？”  
“当然，Emma，”Erik将那些文件推到一边，没去管白皇后的手，“但他不爱我了。”  
“嘿，别这么想，”Emma扯了扯他的领子，强迫他和自己对视，“既然当时太仓促了，那么为什么不现在去把你想说的话和他讲清楚呢？”  
“他说他已经玩够了，”Erik把脸扭向一边，“还有别拿这个开玩笑，Emma。”  
“我没开玩笑！他这么着急和你说一定有他的原因——我们都知道Charles是个怎么样的人，”Emma直起了身子，意味深长地看了他一眼，“只是给你个忠告，Erik，永远不要相信恶魔认真时说的每一句话。”

Erik在这两个月里第一次下凡了。  
他花了两个月的时间把自己埋在工作里，希望借此来忘掉Charles——结果每当他进行短暂的休息时，脑子里第一个跳出来的永远是Charles那双漂亮的蓝眼睛。所以他工作的强度越来越高——终于其他的大天使们都看不下去了，一致要求让Erik下凡放松一下——也让他们好过一点。  
他漫无目的地在街上走着，一时间竟找不到可去的地方。从前他一下凡就跑到Charles的小别墅里去找他——现在他当然不能靠近那里；他也不想回到自己在凡间的住所——间位于市中心的、冷冰冰的高级公寓，这个时候一定堆满了灰尘：Erik才不想浪费掉一个奇迹去打扫它们。  
哦，Charles。他被Charles彻底地流放了。Erik悲伤地想，他哪也去不了。

当Erik被那头狼人拉进小巷里并按在墙上时他并没有太多的想法，甚至有那么一瞬觉得自己就要解脱了——直到他看清楚了他的脸：“Logan Howlett。”Erik皱了皱眉，不客气地拍开了他抵在自己脖子上的手。  
“你对Charles做了什么？”Logan气势汹汹地问，不过好歹是收起了爪子。  
“我做了什么？哈，你应该自己去问问Charles Xavier，”Erik也有些生气了，他向来和这匹脾气火爆的孤狼不太对付，“是他抛弃了我。”  
“但他这两个月过得非常糟糕——糟糕透了，”Logan有些焦躁地伸缩着自己的利爪，“他把自己锁在了房间里一星期，然后开始酗酒。我们都很担心他。”  
“为什么？”Erik的眉头锁得更紧，这下换他抓住Logan的手臂了：“他现在在哪？”  
“不出意外应该在地狱火。”狼人不太情愿地说，但还是给Erik指了路，“你要是做了什么伤害Charles的事我一定饶不了你，天使。”

地狱火是一家酒吧。Erik在拥挤而嘈杂的人群中艰难地前行着，试图寻找那个棕色头发的矮个子恶魔。等到他身后的酒桌突然爆发出一阵欢呼后，Erik终 于发现了站在那张木桌上的Charles。  
Charles刚刚灌下一支啤酒柱，在这之前他至少还喝了三大杯威士忌和两杯白兰地。他有些晕晕乎乎地跳下桌子，迷离着眼睛向所有人致谢之后又摇摇晃晃地走向吧台。有人贴着他的身体撞进他的怀里，有人甚至大胆地摸索着他的腰部——Charles不在意，一点都不在意——他的灵魂早就在两个月之前走丢了。他点了一杯利口酒，但是当酒保把杯子递过来的那一刹那它就被人抽走了。Charles抿了抿嘴唇，对那个人露出了一个慵懒的微笑：“麻烦您能把酒还给我吗，先生？不必这样和我调情，我们完全可以——”他突然愣住了。Erik正黑着脸站在他身边，手里拿着那个无辜的酒杯。“呃，Erik——”  
“我们能谈谈吗，Mr.Xavier？”Erik几乎是从牙缝里挤出的这句话。Charles竟然任由他人对他的身体进行侵犯——虽然仅仅只是碰了一下，而且这在酒吧里十分常见，但Erik却几乎想要直接拧断那个人的脖子。还有刚才——天啊假如刚才夺过酒杯的人不是自己——Erik不敢再想下去了。他不由分说地抓起了Charles的手腕，拉着他向外走。  
谈谈，他们必须要好好谈谈。

“你放开我！”Charles一路上都在不安分地挣扎着，终于在拐进地狱火后门的小巷子里时甩开了Erik的手，“我们分手了！”  
“对，我们是分手了，”Erik扭过头来狠狠地瞪着他，一步一步把Charles往墙角逼的样子像极了一条穷凶极恶的大白鲨：“但这不代表我不能对你的行为表示不满，Charles Xavier。”  
叫他的全名就代表Erik真的生气了，但是这次Charles借着酒精和满腹的委屈偏要和他作对：“我六千多岁了好吗！我该怎么做不用经过你的同意——你这个自私的控制狂。”  
“Charles，你的朋友都很担心你——”Erik深呼吸了一口气，把自己心头的怒火全部压了下去——毕竟对面是Charles，然后开始了刚才打了一路腹稿的长篇大论。还没讲两句他就说不下去了——因为听得不耐烦的Charles迫切想要找些什么东西堵上他的嘴，于是没那么清醒的恶魔选择了一个最为便捷的方法——他直接吻住了Erik的双唇。  
Charles吻得十分用力——几乎可以算是咬了下去，尖利的犬齿划伤了Erik的下唇，血腥味开始在他们的口腔里蔓延。后知后觉的Charles愣了一下，慢慢地从天使的口腔中退出。  
“……我很抱歉，Erik。”他小心翼翼地伸出一只手去碰Erik下唇上的伤口，却被天使捉住了一根手指，恶劣地用舌头舔弄着：“真不幸，Charles, 看样子你必须要接受惩罚了。”  
Charles的后背贴着粗糙的砖墙，裤子已经被褪去了一半，Erik不怀好意地将手指挤进了他的臀缝，却惊讶地发现那里已经又湿又软了。“你自己做过扩张？”Erik问他，灰绿色的眼睛里闪着暧昧不明的光。Charles紧咬着自己的下唇，把它弄成了瑰丽的颜色:“这不关你的事。”他轻声嘟囔着。  
这句话重新点燃了Erik的怒火。他粗暴地把Charles按在了墙上，毫不留情地将自己的阴茎操进了Charles的后穴里：“是啊，不关我的事——你就想要在酒吧随便找个人来操你，对不对？”Charles疼出了眼泪，终于松了口，发出断断续续的呜咽声：“我没有，Erik, 我只是——”他惊叫了一声。Erik抱起他，让他的双腿夹在自己的腰际，接着更加用力地在Charles的体内冲撞着。  
“轻点——Erik，你会伤到我的，我肚子里还有——啊！”Erik撞 上了Charles的敏感点，恶魔的身体立刻颤抖了一下，双手不由自主地搂紧了他的脖子。  
Erik隔着Charles的衬衫吮吸着他的乳头。不知道是不是因为他的错觉，Charles现在尝起来有一股淡淡的奶香味，这让天使更加用力地蹂躏着那两个硬硬的小肉粒，满意地感受着它们在自己的口中涨大了一圈，仿佛真的能产出奶样。  
Charles原本的小声呜咽也变成了呻吟，他开始跟着Erik的动作挺动腰肢，将那根炽热的肉棒吞得更深。已经被操熟的小穴顺从地开开合合，柔软的肠肉吸着Erik的阴茎，极力将它挽留在穴道内，并无耻地索取着更多。  
Charles仰着脖子，胸口完全湿透了，红肿着的乳头隐在半透明的布料下。他的前端早就抬起了头，蹭着西装裤硬挺的面料。

“嗯……Eik……”Charles在Erik的腹肌上磨蹭着自己的阴茎以纾解前端的不适，而代价就是Erik完全操进了他的后穴，大开大合地抽插着，换着角度折磨着Charles的敏感点。前后夹击的快感让Charles本就晕晕乎乎的大脑彻底丧失了思考能力，没几下他就软成了一滩甜腻的奶油，黏黏糊糊地趴在Erik怀里，向他索要着一个又一个吻。Erik一开始还抿着嘴唇不理他，等到Charles第三次去舔他下唇上的小伤口时终于忍不住教训了恶魔那条不听话的舌头。  
人群在仅仅一墙之隔的马路上来来往往。醉酒的，清醒的，男人，女人，老人，小孩。他们只要拐个弯，就能够发现在这条阴暗的小巷子里的荒唐事——但Charles和Erik不在乎。他们只是发了疯般地做着爱，似乎想要补偿这两个月以来的分离。  
Charles已经射过一次了——湿嗒嗒的精液沾在了他的内裤上，而后穴的情况更加糟糕——小洞已经被操得合不拢，穴口泛着白沫，随着Erik的动作总会翻出湿漉漉的软肉。他什么也不愿意多想，两个月以来的所有顾虑在这一瞬间被Erik砸得粉碎 。Charles想要Erik——只想要Erik， 想要他侵犯自己占有自己享用自己把自己吃干抹净——  
直到他感受到Erik的阴茎跳动了一下。Charles突然清醒过来，缩起了身子想要躲开他：“不……Erik……不要射在里面……”  
已经迟了。Erik压着他的敏感点射出了一股一股的精液，微凉的液体打在Charles高热的肠壁上，小穴含不下就顺着他的大腿根部滑落。“Charle……”Erik低下头去吻他，却没想到Charles突然哭了出来：“我恨你Erik Lehnsherr！我说了让你不要射在里面……会流产的！”他哽了一下，接着哑着嗓子对Erik吼道：“我怀孕了——两个，你的！撒旦啊我真讨厌天使！”  
“啊？”Erik愣住了，他显然受到了这些信息的冲击，一时间还没反应过来。  
“你他妈是觉得那天你把我的生殖腔撞开还全部射在里面我是不会怀孕了吗？”Charles罕见地骂了一句脏话，脱力地挂在Erik的身上。  
“……Charle，” Erik犹豫地开了口，轻手轻脚地让Charles的双腿重新回到了地面，“你们，嗯，恶魔，都能怀孕吗？”  
“撒旦啊你真的不知道？”Charles觉得自己发的火全部打在了棉花上，只好愤懑地扭过头一口咬在了Erik的肩膀上，留下了一个圆圆的牙印，“我们——天使和恶魔都是无性的所以都能够生育——假如你找个人来操你说不定你也能怀孕。你到底是怎么当上天使长的？”Charles郁闷地说，他的腿还在发软，落地的时候闪了一个趔趄，Erik赶紧扶住他，小心地把他搂在怀里。  
“我很抱歉，Charles, 我是真的不知道，我一被创造出来就在大天使的队列里了——没人教过我这些，”他轻柔地拍打着Charles的脊背，让恶魔的呼吸重新平稳下来。  
“上帝啊——所以，我就快要当爸爸了，是吗？Charles？”Erik的声音听上去喜悦极了。Charles把脸埋在他的胸口，闷哼了一声，嘴角却向上扬了扬。

Erik先是施了一个小奇迹将自己和Charles收拾干净，然后打横抱起了他想要回到他们温馨的小窝里——这时Charles突然推了推他的臂弯：“我想去看看你家。”  
“你确定吗Charles？”Erik吞了口口水——他有几十年没回去过了。  
“就……想看看，”Charles抬起明亮的蓝眼睛望向他，里面写满了好奇，“每次见面都是在我家——我想看看Erik家里长什么样。”  
好吧，Erik妥协了。他花掉了一个奇迹将他们送到了自己的公寓，然后又用光了今天的份额将室内打扫干净(真是奇妙的命运)。  
Charles一进房门就径直扑向了那张柔软的沙发床——恶魔又恢复了往日的活力，陷在一堆抱枕中咯咯笑着。  
“我能——看看他们吗？”Erik在Charles快要滚下床的时候及时拉住了他，温柔地把他圈进了怀里。  
“嗯……”Charles点了点头，有些害羞地把衬衫掀起了一半，露出了已经有些微微隆起的小腹。Erik把手覆在上面，慢慢地摩挲着，仿佛在面对一件珍贵的易碎品。“你给他们起名字了吗？”他帮Charles重新扣好了纽扣，轻柔地吻着他的头发。  
“这个嘛……Wanda和Peter？”Charles歪着 脑袋想了一会儿，随即边笑边推着Erik一起倒在了枕头堆里。  
“一个问题，honey，”天使放出翅膀把恶魔揽入怀中，让他卷卷的棕发蹭着自己的颈窝，“你是怎么发现自己怀孕的？”  
“这说来话长，”Charles眨了眨眼，把食指和中指放在了太阳穴上：“不过你可以自己看。”

Erik得承认末日之战的前一天晚上他们都喝得非常醉。当Charles第三次爬到他身上并扶着他的阴茎往下坐的时候Erik确实撞开了恶魔身体深处的一条窄缝——那里面更加柔嫩湿热，只消随意顶弄几下Charles立即软了腰，伏在他身上不住地喘息着。然而Erik没有注意——酒精烧光了他们的理智和记忆，他忘了那天自己在Charles的身体里进进出出了多少次，只是模模糊糊地记得恶魔在做晕过去之前最后留在他唇上的那个柔软的吻。  
那场大战前的每一天他们都是这么度过的。毫无节制的性爱，拥抱，亲吻——他们在彼此身上汲取着微不足道的安全感。没有人能知道大战过后的世界会变成什么样——没人能够计算伤亡。Erik和Charles来自天堂和地狱，两个对立的阵营——而他们也只不过是其中无足轻重的——员罢了——即便他们相爱了上千年。

“走吧，Charles,我们离开这里，”末日之战的那天清晨，Erik紧紧地搂着Charles，好像他一松手他的蜜糖就会消失掉，“我们到别的地方去——去天琴座的α星怎么样？”  
“Erik，如果这是命运，我们逃不掉的。”Charles把脸贴在他的胸口，听着他的心跳声，“天啊，假如可以我真想依旧信仰上帝。”  
“我不希望你——Charles，我不希望——”  
“嘘——Erik，不要说，”Charles攀上了Erik的肩，再次吻上了他的唇，“希望是被潘多拉关在盒子里的东西。”  
于是他们在那天清晨又陷入了情欲的漩涡里。等到确保Charles的后穴再也吃不下更多的精液时Erik才真正离开了他的身体，伸出双臂又抱住了他。Charles安静地躺在他怀里，合上了美丽的蓝眼睛。  
他们注定无法在战场上相拥。

好在末日之战和平解决。Erik开了一瓶香槟庆祝却不小心全部喷在了自己脸上，Charles站在一旁不停地笑他。他们短暂地见了一面之后又各奔东西了——即使没有发生战争他们之前堆积的工作量也绝不是个小的数目。  
“礼拜日见。”Charles吻了吻Erk的脸颊，扑闪着翅膀飞远了。

意外就发生在那七天。Charles感觉到自己的身体有些不太对劲：每天早上胃里都会反酸，对于他原本最爱吃的甜点失去了食欲，更糟糕的是他的精力开始下降，心灵感应甚至也有些减弱。他花了六天的时间快速处理完了手头的工作，井在礼拜日的上午拜访了Jean——她有着一半的女巫血统，或许知道他身上到底发生了什么。

“嗯，按照目前的迹象来看，”Jean愉悦地吐出了一串小火球， Charles猜她要是是龙形一定还会摇起尾巴，“恭喜你怀孕了，Charles。”  
“哦，还好不是——等等Jean你说什么？”Charles差点从座椅上摔下去，下意识地护住了自己的小腹。  
“是那个天使的，对不对？”Jean笑得更开心了——她不知道天堂和地狱正在进行“大清洗”，“他们是代表着世界新生的孩子。”  
“你说‘他们’？”Charles刚平复了一点的心情又受到了冲击，“我怀了——两个？”  
“是的，双胞胎，”Jean凑到他跟前，“你打算什么时候和他们的另一 个爸爸说？他一定会高兴到在天上飞一圈的。”  
“呃，这个以后再说，”Charles心情复杂地站起身，“以及，谢谢你，Jean。”  
“不用谢——我明天再去你的图书馆借书！”Jean向他挥了挥手。

“我根本不知道该怎么办，”Charles缩在Erik怀里， 轻声嘟囔着，“天堂和地狱都在清理门户——我听Raven说你们那儿有个叫做Aziraphale的天使因为和Crowly私交被Gabriel扔进了地狱的火焰里。Crowly也被抓住泡了圣水，虽然不知道为什么他没有化掉。”他委屈地看着天使，“我还怀了你的孩子，并且孕期的恶魔性欲会上升——我怕伤害到你，万一天堂……”  
“哦，Charles。”Erik把他搂得更紧了一些 。他的甜心那样在乎他：“天堂不会把我怎么样——就算他们想把我送进地狱，那我就变成堕天使来陪你好了。”  
“不可以！”Charles急得放出了翅膀，在身后扑腾着，“变成堕天使太痛苦了Erik，你没必要受这样的罪——硫酸池会腐蚀掉你的皮肤和羽毛，地狱的大火会烧断你的翅膀，等待它们重新长出来的过程太漫长也太痛了——Erik，那很疼——真的很疼……”

Charles的翅膀上覆盖着一层漂亮整齐的黑色羽毛，从一定的角度看过去它们甚至还会出现明亮的光带。他曾经非常羡慕恶魔的这双翅膀——直到有一次Charles睡着的时候Erik无意间翻开了他的覆羽，才发现他羽毛下的皮肤布满了扭曲的伤痕和烧伤过后留下的疤。Erik无法想象Charles到底经历了什么——他无法想象蜜糖般的Charles是如何拖着残缺不全的身体从硫酸池里爬上来，也无法想象他等待了多久才让伤口愈合，更无法想象他的绝望与痛苦——Erik不敢想。美好的、天真的Charles本不该遭受这种苦难。  
但是Charles却依然美丽，单纯，善良得叫人落泪。他没有沾染哪怕一点恶魔该有的习气。  
他也不像天使们那样克制，冷淡，对人类只有一种施舍般的悲悯——他甚至比任何一个天使都要接近于慈悲的神。  
但他无辜地被推入地狱，燃烧着下坠。

“对不起，Erik……”Charles内疚地把自己的翅膀搭在Erik的上，“我不该和你提这些让人难过的事……”  
“还疼吗？”良久后Erik问道。他心疼地抚摸着Charles的翅膀，感受着羽毛下面凹凸不平的伤疤，“你没做错任何事，Charles。”  
“不疼了，在很久很久之前就不疼了，”恶魔窝在他的怀里，“遇见你之后再也没有疼过。”  
他们无声地拥抱着。两对翅膀纠缠在一起，黑与白交错成了一幅美丽的图案。

“Charles,我想我从很早之前就不属于天堂的阵营了。”Erik在Charles意识被睡意俘获之前轻声对他说，将他前额的几缕碎发别到耳后。  
“为什么？”Charles枕着他的手臂，声音迷迷糊糊的像是从远山传来，听着很不真切。  
“我属于你，Charles。我们属于彼此。我们属于我们的阵营。”  
6.  
“为什么你也来了？”Erik一脸不悦地看着Emma，对方则不以为然地晃了晃手里的酒杯。  
“是Charles邀请我的——怎么，你的小甜心没告诉你吗？”Emma优雅地拿出了那张婚礼请柬，Erik只能郁闷地闭了嘴。

他们在上个月确定了婚礼的时间，地点选在Charles的老宅西彻斯特。西彻斯特简直就是个皇家庄园——它和温莎城堡唯一的区别在于它不需要买票。“呃，Erik，因为我呆在凡间几千年了所以……其实我在英国和北欧还有好几处房子……”Charles看着目瞪口呆的Erik，有些不好意思地说，“但是这些地方我都不常去。西彻斯特是我和Raven初遇的地方，我们会在度假的时候过来住上几个月。”

然后天使和恶魔在这座大庄园里逛了一整个上午，讨论着布置的事宜。  
“东房间可以当准备室，"Charles施着奇迹将房间一个个分好，“西边的——嘿，Erik！不要试图拆我的楼梯扶手！”  
他们花了一个星期将西彻斯特布置成婚礼该有的样子(事实证明奇迹是一样非常方便的东西，不管它们有没有数量限制)，在草坪上立起红白相间的玫瑰拱门，彩带和亮闪闪的装饰物铺满了房间的每一个角落。  
不过他们在婚礼的服装方面起了争执。  
“不，Erik，你无论和我讲几遍我都不会同意的——你穿紫色真的会像一条吃了太多茄子的鲨鱼！”Charles嫌弃地看了一眼Erik手上的亮紫色西装，施了个奇迹直接把它丢进了垃圾箱。  
“哦，Charles,，别这样，我找了它很久——”Erik心疼地看着自己的西装外套，这是他最喜欢的一件衣服。  
“天啊，怪不得Emma总说你的审美简直就是个灾难。”Charles嘀咕着，从一叠衣服里翻出一件带暗纹的黑色西装：“试试这个？”  
“我还是更喜欢我的那件。”Erik不满地说，不过还是接过了恶魔递来的衣物。现在他可不能让Charles生气——Charles已经怀孕三个月了。  
“别这样，亲爱的，”Charles走到他面前，温柔地抓起了他的手，“婚礼总要庄重一些。”  
“好吧，”Erik把他拉进自 己的怀里，隔着Charles的衬衣抚摸着他隆起的小腹，"为了小家伙们。”  
“小家伙们。”Charles笑着去吻他。

“嘿，Emma,很高兴你能来参加Erik和我的婚礼。”Charles微笑着向Emma伸出手，白皇后立刻握住了它们。  
“你可比Erik像个天使多了，甜心，”Emma丝毫不给Erik留面子，“那个不知道为什么还没变成堕天使的天使可能在被上帝创造出来之前拯救了世界——你们的宝宝怎么样？”  
“谢谢关心，”Charles摸了摸自己的小腹，穿着西装看上去不太明显，“他们很好。”  
“好了，Emma，”Emma看上去还想说点什么，Erik却不耐烦地一把搂过了Charles的肩膀，“我们还要去见其他人。”  
白皇后对他翻了个夸张的白眼，而Charles则无奈地摆了摆手。

Charles的许多朋友都来参加了婚礼。他们和Jean打了招呼，红头发的少女喷了一串火苗，祝福他们新婚快乐；Charles那个蓝色的妹妹带着她的男朋友Hank过来了——他也是蓝色的。姑娘抱着Charles哭了一会儿之后抹了抹眼泪，凶巴巴地一脚踹在Erik的小腿上，控诉这个不知道哪里来的坏天使抢走了她的哥哥，并威胁说假如他欺负了Charles她一定会第一时间把他的老二拧下来。“撒旦啊Raven，淑女不要说这个词。”Charles同情地看了看站在Raven身后脸色紫得像颗葡萄的Hank，赶紧制止她再说下去。  
和Logan的交谈不算太愉悦——鉴于Erik和狼人之间剑拔弩张的氛围。不过面对Charles，Logan还是送上了自己最诚挚的祝福。“新婚快乐，Chuck，”Logan拍了拍他的肩，“虽然我还是觉得那家伙是个混蛋。”  
“谢谢你，Logan，”Charles笑着说，“他当然是个混蛋——但是我爱他。”  
“好吧，”狼人不置可否地耸了耸肩，然后伸出爪子转向了Erik，“我想我说过你要是伤害Charles的话我一定不会放过你的， 天使。”  
“他不喜欢天使。”Charles挽着Erik的手，安慰地点了点他的手背。  
“他总会喜欢上一个天使的，”Erik挑了挑眉，把手覆在了恶魔的手上，“没有人会真正讨厌天使。”  
所以关于Logan在他们的婚礼会场中对一个叫做Scott的天使一见钟情的事都是后话了。

现在的Charles非常紧张——他从来没想过要和谁结婚，即使是作为活了几千年的恶魔也有些焦虑。  
“Erik，等下我该怎么做？”Charles紧紧抓着Erik的手——再过几分钟他们就要站在拱门里听牧师宣读誓词了。  
“别怕，Charles，”Erik吻 了吻他的额头，把他搂在怀里安抚着，“我一直都在你身边。”  
事实上Erik也同样的紧张——他要结婚了，再过几分钟他就要结婚了——他摸了摸那对被自己小心翼翼地保存了两个世纪的戒指，它们终于等到了迟来了两个月的归宿。  
牧师的宣誓词Erik一个字都没听进去——无论是什么他都愿意。他望着恶魔，望着他棕色的鬈发、举世无双的蓝眼睛和鲜艳的嘴唇——那是Charles，那是他毕生的挚爱。他们经历了末日之战，最终冲破了天堂和地狱的阻隔相拥在一起。  
他们从未背叛自己的阵营——因为他们属于彼此。

当Erik单膝下跪，为Charles的无名指套上那枚刻着“L&X”的戒指时，他几乎是哭着扑进了天使的怀中，狠狠地去吻他的嘴唇。

他们深爱着彼此——就像一条晨昏线一般， 将晨曦与星光交织在一起。

END.


End file.
